Ties That Bind
by Sanjuno Shori Niko
Summary: Yusuke is kidnapped by an enemy who Koenma has a history with. They will do whatever it takes to destroy Koenma's happiness. The Reikai Tantei are all searching for the lost Toushin, but will they find him in time or will they be too late to save Yusuke?


Ties That Bind

A Yuu Yuu Hakusho Fanfiction

By: Sanjuno Shori Niko

Rating: R

Pairing: Koenma/Yusuke; Hiei/Kurama; Kuwabara/Yukina

Warnings: YAOI; AU; TWT

Disclaimers: YYH and characters do not belong to me. This fic and the Bonds timeline do. I'm not making money off this, but only fulfilling my own dirty little desires using fictional characters. If you would like to host/borrow my fic, tell me where and we're good to go. Your cooperation is expected.

-

AUTHORS NOTES:

"Ah, here 'tis, the first of the promised sequels to 'Bonds'. I hope you are all pleased with yourselves. I've had the first half of this written since before I first posted 'Bonds' but never got around to finishing it off...

Well now I have, and I'm kicking myself over the plotline.

What am I thinking! I can't write angst! I'm allergic to it! The only way I got through this part is by pretending that each twist is the punch line to a rather morbid joke! Ahhh!"

Sanjuno runs around screaming.

"I'm sure that everyone's noticed by now, but I'm a humour/smut writer! Preferably both at once, this is my fist shot at something un-happy... but there will be smut! Oh yes there will be. Only prolly not 'til near the end...

Good news! I have a new laptop! This chapter has the dubious honour of being the first piece of fanfic I post using it!"

She twitches, clutching her laptop.

"Yesss, my precssiousss..."

(BETA: Noooo! I am the Gollum! I am the only able to make the supreme Gollum noise! Gallum, Gallum. What? That's what it sounds like to me!)

-

**_Ties That Bind_**

**_Prelude: Storm Warnings_**

-

The nighttime sky was made starless by the lights of the city, while a chill wind knifed down the backs of those few pedestrians who braved the streets this far into the night.

The time was late, and so was the dark youth currently meandering his way down the back streets towards home. His eyes in proper light were a unique blend of demon-red under black, bright-dark colours from the heart of the battlefield, blood under ash-shadow. (+) His hair, heavily gelled back, was a dark emerald black, and he was still dressed in the green school uniform he had donned earlier that day. He walked with all the confidence of one who has proven their worth, not the cocky swagger of a youth's arrogant, false belief in immortality, but the stalk of a warrior secure in his own skills.

This was Uramishi Yusuke, son of Uramishi Atsuko, Toushin, adopted heir of demon lord Raizen, and leader of Koenma Daioh's Rekai Tantei. He was also; it would appear, being followed.

"Uramishi Yusuke."

"Mmm? Yeah, that's me. What d'ya want?"

Yusuke turned his head, his clove cigarette held loosely in the side of his mouth, and looked in the direction the call of his name had come from. As two shadowed figures stepped forward into the light Yusuke turned the rest of his body to face them, thumbs hooked in his pockets, stance loose and unconcerned.

His pursuers were human, he noticed offhandedly; it explained the lack of hostile ki. They were probably just recruiters for some push gang, no trouble at all for someone who faced down demonic hordes for a living.

"You are Uramishi Yusuke."

Not a question, a statement, these guys knew exactly who he was. They were also getting closer, close

enough that he could see their features now, unnaturally ordinary, nothing to distinguish them from any other at all, even their eyes were masked by opaque glasses. Wearing sunglasses was a statement yeah, but wearing them at night just gave the impression of trying a bit too hard.

He smirked and plucked the cigarette from his mouth. Dropping it to the ground and crushing it under foot.

"Yea, how about that, I am. Thanks for the tip."

Sarcasm, the real punks' first, last, and altogether best weapon. The two men appeared completely unaffected by it. Yusuke's eyes narrowed and he realized something that had been worrying at the back of his mind since he first noticed he was being followed. It was not just a lack of hostile ki, but he could not sense any ki at all. The life energy that he had been trained to detect was completely gone. He could not feel anything. (+)

"Uramishi Yusuke, you are to come with us."

The wind had died along with his ki-senses but Yusuke still felt a cold chill creep up his spine and take root in his chest.

"I don't think so, pal. I'm late enough as it is."

"Irrelevant. We will use force if necessary Uramishi Yusuke, resistance is futile."

It was a strangely flat voice, with no infliction on the words, and a monotone lack of normal speech rhythms.

"That's wonderful for you, really, but I'm not going anywhere with you guys. So beat it, before I cave your heads in."

Yusuke wasn't one to scare easy, but there was something about this situation that was making him apprehensive.

"Very well."

They lunged at him faster than normal humans should be able to move. Caught off guard Yusuke just barely evaded their attack. No warnings given, no further words spoken, their assault was relentless.

Yusuke finally managed to get enough space to launch an attack of his own, driving his fist into one's face.

And felt something in his hand break.

Shocked, Yusuke stumbled backwards and slammed into the side of a cement building. He gasped for air and fought down the waves of pain that shot through his injured hand. He dove to one side as his opponents charged him again. Dancing back out of reach, Yusuke snarled at his enemies.

"That's it! Rei-GUN!"

Yusuke blinked.

His opponents were still standing… his Rei-gun had failed! Horrified at the turn of events Yusuke watched his opponents close in. There was an empty place inside where his ki should be.

Suddenly his arms were pinned behind him and Yusuke swore expressively as the forced movement jarred his broken hand.

"What the fuck!"

A third guy must have been up ahead, waiting to come up behind him. Yusuke struggled against his captor, but could get no leverage. The other two moved up the street towards where their ally held the thrashing teen in the air.

Yusuke kicked back at the legs of the man holding him, but gained nothing but bruised (+) heels. The first two had reached them now, and the one who had spoken grabbed Yusuke's head and held it still. The second one lifted his hands towards Yusuke's neck and roughly clasped a collar around it.

Heavy and twisted with some sort of writing, Yusuke could feel it press tight against his skin as it was snapped closed.

Then pain!

Horrible agony raced through his body. His blood boiled, his skin tried to tear itself from his body, his eyes caught fire, and needles were driven under his nails. Yusuke's throat choked closed on a silent mindless scream of pure agony.

Then it all stopped.

Yusuke slumped down as the pain ended, panting harshly as grey fogged the ragged, tear-blurred edges of his vision.

Cold, the hands holding him were so cold, hard and bruising against his pain-ravaged skin. He was lifted, and his head lolled limply against someone's arm. No breath stirred the frozen chest, no heartbeat; his attackers were not humans after all…

Uramishi Yusuke passed out, grateful to the darkness for taking away his pain, and his captors disappeared with his limp body into the shadows of the sleeping city.

-

Koenma Daioh stumbled, a strange light flickering over his form as he shifted into his teenaged body. Papers went flying into the air as he crashed to his knees.

"Koenma-sama!"

Botan's worried voice went unheeded by the demi-god. Koenma doubled over, gasping as he pressed his bond-scarred hand against his chest.

"… Koenma-sama what…?"

"… are you hurt…?"

"… don't know he just collapsed…"

Ignoring the babble of his subordinates voices', Koenma reached out, following the bond that tied him to Yusuke. He slammed into a wall.

"... Yusuke...?"

Stunned, the underworld lord reeled back for a moment before reaching out again, careful to be more cautious. When he encountered the wall for the second time, he was not thrown back. It was obvious that the wall was not of Yusuke's making. He knew his mate better than that. The energy signature was entirely wrong, besides.

Yusuke would never block him out like this. He knew that in their lives, the ability to find one another quickly could mean the difference between life and death... and the emotions he had felt from his lover were a warning. Yusuke was in danger.

Koenma had felt the leader of his Reikai Tantei scream. A confused jumble of terrible agony, shock, and fear, were all coming to Koenma over the bond they shared. He could still feel Yusuke, faintly, through the wall that had sealed them off from each other.

All he could tell was that his bondmate was hurt, but alive, nothing else, just that he lived and was in terrible pain. The oni that clustered worriedly around him were scattered as Koenma stood, light sparking around his form.

"Botan."

The blue-haired ferry girl stepped forward cautiously, her usual exuberance dampened by the situation, and frightened by the strange light coming off her lord. She gulped when he turned to look at her. His narrow gold eyes were fierce, blazing with rage. Somehow she managed to keep her voice steady, reminding herself that this was Koenma, her oldest friend. Yet her hands on her oar were white knuckled and shaking.

"Yes, Koenma-sama?"

"Go to the Reikai Tantei, all of them, field team and allies. Tell them that something's happened to Yusuke. Search for him, and if he is not found within a day, I will be going to help them."

"Koenma-sama?"

"Someone's taken Yusuke, he's been blocked from me. I can barely feel him. If I cannot connect to him today than I'll be going to the ningenkai to try and follow his trail."

"Will Enma Daioh-sama...?"

_"I don't care what my father says!"_

"Eep!"

Botan and the oni cowered back as Koenma spun to cut off the one who had spoken. Light snapped around him in a maelstrom, with his fury like a wild thing, wounded, enraged. His voice was hollow as he stared them down, looking through them.

"My father can hang for all I care. I will get my bondmate back. No matter who or what I have to destroy to do so."

With that grim statement hanging in the air, Koenma spun and stalked away towards his office. The young kami's rage prompted a wind that stirred his robes and sent papers flying in his wake.

"Go, Botan. Tell the others I'll be trying to sense where Yusuke is and what has happened."

"Hai!"

The blue haired ferry girl took off, heart beating wildly. This was bad; Koenma had confided to her once, a long time ago, that he was afraid of himself. He had seen what happened to the worlds when his father got upset, and he never wanted to be the cause of such destruction.

Now the kami was barely holding on to his control. If Yusuke wasn't found soon, then the Reikai prince was likely to tear the three worlds apart in his search.

Botan had lived a long time. She had seen what happened to bonded pairs when they were cut off from each other. It was a difficult spell, and harder to cast successfully the more powerful the bondmates were, but in accordance, the spell was harder to break. If Koenma could not make contact with Yusuke, then their enemy was strong indeed.

She prayed to the nameless gods that they found Yusuke soon. The longer Koenma and Yusuke were forcibly separated, the worse it would be for all involved.

Koenma had never used his full power to its full extent before. Hells, she was his best friend, and even she had never seen his true form, but this was about Yusuke. If Koenma was right, and Yusuke had been taken by an enemy with strength enough to block the bond between Shi no Kami and his Toushin...

Botan shivered, though it was not the cold of the space between the worlds that chilled her.

-

Koenma sat in his office. For once, it was clear of the piles of documents and folders that habitually cluttered the desk and surrounding area.

His gaze was blank and his concentration turned inward as he sought to establish a connection with his bondmate.

Nothing.

Aside from that abruptly cut-off mental scream of pain, he could feel nothing from his lover other than a general impression of 'alive and unhappy.'

Something nagged at the back of his mind. Though the energy signature of the wall was disguised, there was something disturbingly familiar about it even so...

Growling softly, the cornea of energy around him pulsing angrily, the demi-god dove further into his own mind. He would find the one who dared take his beloved from him, and then...

Then they would be taught the error of their ways.

**_Tsuzuku..._**

-

END NOTES

Well, there we go, the first part of the second fic in the 'Bonds' series. Please let me know what you think,

I'm leery about attempting a serious fic like this...

Ah well, it's all their fault anyway for making me give 'Bonds' a plot instead of being nice smutbunnys and settling for good old fashioned boinking.

I hope you all enjoyed reading this part! I'll try to update faster, but I'm going to be moving into my new apartment soon and starting my first year of university. Not to mention I'll need to find a job...

Meh, whatever. Please forgive any spelling mistakes; I haven't had a chance to install Word yet, so here's no spellchecker... hee.

Remember, reviews go in the box at the bottom of your screen.

- mew!

Ja matta ne!

-

Finished: 2004-08-12

Revised: 2006-03-01

Betaed: 2005-08-30

-

BETA NOTES

(+) BETA: Metaphors and similes and symbolism, oh my!

(+) BETA: Not even a Shikon shard? I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist the reference. They sound like the Band of Seven, the Shinchintaichi I think is how you spell it.

(+) BETA:Bruises? Already? And he gained nothing? Wow.


End file.
